Brotherhood of Evil
by HamHaru
Summary: The story and legacy of two young Pichu that bring peace and happiness to this world..that is, until one is surrounded by all evil......
1. Chapter 1

Hey all :) My first fic here so uhm.. yeah (looks around nervously) Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and the first chapter is ALOT longer, trust me XD X3

**Prolouge**

_Darkness.._

Rain poured down on the dark depths of the Viridian Forest. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed.

Suddenly, a young Pikachu's cry could be heard above the chaos.

The young Pikachu was currently running through the forest, kicking up mud and dodging trees and bushes as he went. A look of anger could clearly be seen across his face.

"Pika…chuu" The young Pikachu panted as it continued running, sweat mixed with blood ran down his face, matting his light yellow fur. The Pikachu reached a clearing and sighed softly to himself. His ears perked as he looked around him franticly.  
_  
As if searching for someone.._

Almost suddenly, a low growl erupted from a nearby tree the Pikachu was near.

"PikaA!" Jumping out of the way, with amazing agility, the young Pikachu just barely evaded a tail whip..from none other then a mirror image of himself. The Pikachu skidded across the clearing on all fours, mud coming up from the ground as he did so.

"Pikachuuuu" The young Pikachu looked across the clearing at the one that just attacked. A low growl escaped form deep within his throat.

"Pika!" The attacking Pikachu let out a battle cry, almost as if he were saying 'Fight me!'. His dark blue eyes blazed with red as he ran forward on all fours and lashed out at the other Pikachu.

The other Pikachu jumped backwards again, jumping on the side of a tree, and missed the retracted claws only by an inch.

The two Pikachu panted, their fur both matted down from the heavy rain and sweat.

Both pairs of eyes blazed like fire.

Both pairs of ears twitched uncertainly.

..Both gazed angrily at each other and let out a hiss that would scare any Pokemon back to their dens.

"PIKAAAA!" Both jumped up and, almost instantly, ignited their entire bodies with electricity. The electric connected with both Pikachu and combined. With almost enough power to light up all of Kanto, they both lashed out at each other in the electricity. They both fought violently, scratching, biting, whatever it took. They just wanted to hurt the other.  
_  
As if they were destined to fight.._

And, almost after it started, the light faded. Both Pikachu dropped helplessly to the muddy ground. Fur sticking to their skin and electricity still going off in tiny sparks around them. The Pikachu's breath came in short gasps. Failing miserably to try and get up, they both turned over so they were facing up to the sky.  
_  
To the heavens.._

This was not the way to end this. They knew that..but something drew them forward.

_Destiny.._

Both Pikachu let out a short sigh of defeat, and continued staring up at the starless sky..

"Pii.." I final, weak cry was made from both Pikachu as both of their hearts stopped together. Their eyes, which had held much expression just a few minutes ago, were now lifeless, as they still continued to look up..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one:**

A male Pikachu, roughly by the age of two years, ran through the forest of Viridian. It was a wet, Autumn day that day, his fur was covered in mud and wet from the rain storm the previous night.

Coming up to one tree in particular, he climbed to a top branch of it and started picking the fruits it bared; Pecha berries.

"Whew.." He said as he gathered a few of the Pecha berries and stuffed them into his mouth for protection. Hopping off the tree, he scurried back to his den, which was on one of the mountains on the outskirts of Viridian.

The male Pikachu's paws hit the ground with silent thuds as he made his way back to Viridian city. As he excited to forest, towers of all kinds greeted him in the city, hovering over his tiny self. The Pikachu gave a quick shudder, and snuck his way into an outlet store.

Being the size that he was, nobody noticed him this day. He gave a silent sigh of relief as he trotted up to a nearby cart, which held cloths of all different kinds. Picking out a square, blue one, the Pikachu made its way out of the store, as soon as somebody opened the door to leave.

The male Pikachu trotted to the outskirts of Viridian. Trees lined the edges of the city and a path that led to Pewter City was there. The Pikachu went to the left of the path and into the forest of trees. He ran through them and, a few minutes later, could feel himself running up a slope. The male Pikachu sighed. He was almost there. He was glad about that cause his paws were starting to blister. He continued trotting up the mountain now, until reaching the top. He felt the slope go flat. He looked around through all the trees.

Running passed the trees, dodging a few every now and then, and jumping over bushed, the male Pikachu came to a row of huge, lush greed bushes that led to his home on the other side. He crouched down and crawled through the bushes, making sure that the sack on his back was not punctured by any twigs sticking out.

Once he got passed the bushes he entered a huge, circular, clearing. The big bushes and a few trees outlined the clearing. At the back of the clearing, there were no trees or bushes that outlined it, but instead, it was the side of a huge mountain that bordered it. The side of the mountain facing the clearing was carved out to make a shelter for all the other Pikachu that lived here.

The Pikachu trotted into the huge shelter. Once he entered, he was greeted by all sorts of Pikachu. Some old, some young, and some his age. Battle scars and ruffled hair were some of the many special features that these Pikachu had. He smiled and stood up, walking over to the individual cave for the warriors in the front of the shelter.

"Yo, what up, Zap?" One of the Pikachu called from inside of the warrior's cave. He had a scar going across his right eye. The male Pikachu, or Zap, stepped inside.

"Nothing much, Gai" He said simply, taking the cloth off his back and unfolding it out on the hard dirt ground. Pecha berries were unfolded. Zap took out some and placed them in the middle of the den. Random 'oos' and 'aahs' were heard from around the warrior's den.

"Aah, so I see you managed to find something, eh?" Gai said teasingly. Zap chuckled.

"Yeah, with the wife just having kits, its hard.." He said, scratching the back of his head. And, with that said, Zap took the cloth, rapped up the rest of the berries, and headed towards the elder's den. Once he entered, he noticed most of them were asleep. Some were in the back, chatting quietly to one another, telling stories about past battles and such, like they always do. Zap walked up to them silently, careful not to disturb the others. He got to the back and unfolded the Pecha berries again, placing a couple of them down next to the elders. They smiled up at Zap warmly, showing their gratitude. Zap nodded and smiled back, folding up the rest of the Pecha berries.

"Careful not to overdue it now, Zap" One of the elders with a chipped tail whispered out, his voice raspy with age. "Sparks needs you too, you know"

Zap turned to the elder "I know. I know, Chipp, you don't have to worry." He whispered back. With that said, he excited the cave and went to the caves across from them. He entered the first one, the apprentice's cave. A second after he entered, Zap was tackled to the ground in the middle of the den by a light yellow Pichu.

"Hiya!" The peppy Pichu said, hopping off of Zap's back. Zap sighed impatiently and took off the cloth, unwrapping it once more. He took out a few Pecha berries and placed the down on the ground and stepped back a few feet. Seconds later, the Pecha berries disappeared in a flash. Zap could see each Pichu holding onto one in their own spot in the back of the den. He smiled.

"Kits these days.." He said, wrapping up the rest of the berries. The Pichu that tackled him jumped up.

"Hey, we're not kits anymore!" He whined as he jumped up and down in front of Zap.

"Oh right, oh right. You got it, Pips" Zap said calmly, patting the young Pichu's head and putting the sack of berries on his back.

Zap excited the cave once more. But, instead of going to the den next to the apprentice's den, which was the nursery, he went all the way to the back of the cave, where their leader was. He passed a few Pikachu that were talking with others, and a couple of other apprentices, and finally reached the den where the leader was. He walked in, pushing away the moss door. He looked up and smiled up at their leader; Scar.

Scar was a magnificent leader, he must say. Standing at about three feet, two inches, Scar was a big, darkish orange, Raichu. His eyes were a deep, blackish blue, and his tail was dark brown, with a tint of silver to it. But one amazing trait was the huge scar he has, running across his whole face. He said to have gotten it in a battle with a Mightyena when he was only a Pichu. His dark brown ears twitched as Zap entered. He bowed down to Scar.

"I am sorry to disturb you leader, but I came back with food today" He said, taking off the sack whiled he was still kneeling down. Zap took out some of the Pecha berries and placed them in front of Scar.

"Aah, good job, Zap" Scar said kindly, grinning and showing his many white fangs. "but remember, you got a wife at the nursery." he added in.

Zap nodded. "I know. I was planning to go there after I give the rest of the berries to the pack." Scar nodded and, with a single flick of his long, powerful tail, he dismissed Zap.

Zap dashed off towards the nursery, bumping into a couple of Pikachu and almost tripping over Pichu on the way. Once he got there, he entered quietly, extra careful not to disturb any of the mothers with their kits that were in their. Zap tiptoed passed the many soft looking moss beds, in which the mothers were resting on, their kits sleeping peacefully at their side. Zap carefully tiptoed to the back of the nursery, where Sparks, his wife, lay. He knelt down beside her and quietly took off the cloth, unwrapping it to reveal the last of the remaining Pecha berries.

"Hey there" He whispered quietly to Sparks. She was currently resting and Zap didn't want to scare her. Sparks stretched out and yawned widely, bearing her fangs. She rubbed her eyes but stayed on her side. Zap looked down at the two babies that were at her side nursing. He smiled warmly down at them.

Every so often, one of the two would shift, or make quiet little squeaking sounds. They fur was a pale yellow, and their ears and tail were a darkish brown-black. He couldn't see their eye color yet, for they were just born, and Pichu normally didn't open their eyes till they were about a week or so.

"kaa.." The Pichu on the left just squeaked, pushing over and snuggling up to the one on the right. Zap chuckled quietly to himself. Sparks held herself up on her right paw and shifted the two Pichu over with her left. Then she got back down, resting her head on the soft moss.

"So..have you decided names for them yet…?" Zap asked slowly. Sparks looked up, her eyes half closed.

"Yes" She said, half lazily.

"What are they?"

Sparks stopped to think for a moment. "..Give me one of those Pecha berries; then I'll tell." She smirked.

"..They were gonna be for you anyways.." Zap said, sweat dropping and handing her a large Pecha berry. Sparks sweat dropped also.

"Oh" She said simply, laughing a little and taking the soft, pink berry from Zap. She took a large bite out of it and, in a matter of seconds, it was gone. "aah..that was good" She said, shifting the two kits again. "We don't get fed enough in the nursery." She added in. Zap sweat dropped again.

After they finished the last of the Pecha berries, Sparks shifted over and Zap lay down with her. He nuzzled her nose affectionately and gazed down at the kits, petting them both with his paw. He looked back up at her, then their eyes met.

"So..what did you name them?" He asked again, leaning in a little. He had been waiting for the birth of their kits for months. Now he wanted to know what they would be called.

Sparks paused a bit, then whispered quietly, gazing affectionately down at them "Sparker and..Zapper"

Told ya it would be longer, didn't I? XD X3 lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two:**

Rain thundered down on the hard dirt ground outside of the cave. Zap woke up with a start. His ears twitched as he shuddered and drew closer to Sparks, Sparker, and Zapper.

"Whoa, getting cold.." He said, getting up slowly and stretching out each leg at a time. He looked up and went to the back corner of the nursery, where the extra moss lay in case anyone got cold. "I know winter is nearing..but I never expected to be this cold!" He whispered to himself as he took a blanket of extra moss and walked back to Sparks, walking around all the other sleeping Pikachu and their babies. He lay down next to Sparks and lay the big blanket across them both, covering the two sleeping Pichu that were huddled in the middle between them.

A few minutes later, Zap fell into a deep sleep. But, little did he know, the two Pichu were awake..

"..Pi.." Sparkers said weakly as he huddled closer to his brother.

"Pichuuu!" Zappers called out as he kicked and squirmed his way out of the middle. Sparkers blindly followed his movements and, pretty soon, they were both on the ground beside the bed.

"Pi..chuuu" Sparkers toppled over his brother and landed on the cold hard ground.

"Pi!" Zappers tried to get up, but failed miserably. Sparkers crawled up to his brother and leaned against him. The other grown ups couldn't here there suffering, for their shouts only appeared as little whispers coming from the wind.

"Pi..cha" Zappers gave a weak cry as he started crawling toward the direction of the den entrance. Sparkers followed his movements and started crawling too.

After about half an hour of tumbling, squirming, and giving out shivered squeaks, they got to the entrance of the nursery. Both Pichu's ears twitched and folded down from the cold as a cold breeze blew in from the cave entrance.

But, the strange thing was, they didn't start to feel weaker. In fact, they seemed to be getting stronger by the second.

"Pi..chaa" Sparkers leaned against the cave wall and held himself up on all fours. Zappers stumbled a bit, but then got up close to his brother and leaned against him for support this time, their soft fur bristling against one another's. Slowly, but steadily, they made their way to the cave entrance and went outside.

Once they did though, there was no wall which they could use for support, so they immediately fell to the ground once more.

"Picha!" Both gave protests as they stumbled on their sore paws to get up once more. Their eyes were closed tight, so they couldn't see anything. After a couple of minutes, both got up weakly, panting from the hard effort it took.

Both started to walk forward, stumbling a little, and almost falling again, but they stayed strong. Their fur bushed against each other as they walked, bristling it up from the cold.

Then, almost when they thought they were safe, something happened. They started picking up speed. Their legs collapsed and they started to roll down something hard. They both grabbed onto each other for dear life as they picked up speed, hitting hard into rock solid trees and rocks. The twigs and underbrush scraped against their soft fur, giving them deep wounds that bled dangerously.

"PICHAAA!" Both gave out a now strong squeak of protest as they pick up even more speed, bumping against flat ground, then rolling once more.

"pichauu"

Somewhere out in the distance, most likely on top of the cave on guarding duties, a Pikachu warrior's ears perked when the sound of struggling Pichu reached them. Swift and at the speed of light, he dashed down the mountains and followed the sound silently, his chipped tail swishing at his side.

"Pi..chuu.." Both Pichu's cheeks lit up, but not strong enough to create sparks.

The male Pikachu warrior spotted two Pichu brothers rolling at incredible speed down the mountain side. He saw them light up almost after he spotted them.

His dark eyes blazed with determination as his ears and tail instinctively went down and charged after them. Once he got only a tail length away, he shifted and grabbed a hold of Sparkers back the back of his neck, and skidded, kicking up dirt and leaves. Zappers, who was holding desperately onto Sparkers, gave out a final cry as his grip weakened and he plummeted down the mountain side.

"Shit!" The Pikachu said out of agitation and he tried desperately to catch up to Zappers. He ran down the hill, trying to keep his balance while still holding the one baby Pichu.

"PICHAAAaaa" Zappers cried out as he tumbled down the mountain. His dry faded as he got further and further away from the Pikachu and Sparkers.

"Pichuuu!" Sparkers cried out toward the direction of Zappers, then suddenly, fell unconscious..

Zappers continued rolling at the speed of light down the mountain side. His energy was draining fast, and he was completely helpless in this state. He had deep wounds and scratches all over his body, blood matted his once pale yellow fur.

Nearby, running down and across the mountain, a large stream could be heard, water crashing on the rocky banks that lined it. Zapper was unaware of it, and continued to get nearer and nearer to it by the second.

"Pi…" Zappers whispered weakly when he felt his body hit hard stone. He bounced once, then went crashing into the freezing dark water.

"Piiii.." Zappers shivered against it, not having enough energy left to shout out or to even stay above the water. Zappers felt his oxygen being sucked away, along with his energy, as he went down under. Zappers cough once, then also fell unconscious..

The male Pikachu warrior ran up the mountain, carrying Sparkers between his teeth. He reached the cave and ran up to Scar's den, sweat matting his yellow fur. He entered Scar's den to find him still awake on his nest.

'Good' The Pikachu thought as he gently placed the unconscious Sparkers down in front of Scar. Scar looked down at him in shock.

"What's this, Rusty? What happened to the newborn?" Scar demanded, getting up and bending down to nuzzle the unconscious Sparkers.

"I heard two newborn's screams. They came from down the mountain. They must've escaped the nursery. I didn't see it happen, I swear!" Rusty said desperately.

"Calm down!" Scar ordered. Rusty sat upright immediately. "He's still breathing; this one should be fine but he needs critical care instantly." In a flash, Scar was gone. Rusty knew where he was going. A few moments later, Scar and a petite little Pikachu came back. The little Pikachu was wearing a white nurse's hat that she gotten from Viridian. "Yellowfur, I want you to take this newborn to the CCU section of the hospital den, immediately!" With that said, Yellowfur took a hold of Sparkers gently by the fur. Her small paw padded lightly on the hard ground as she carried him off to the den right next to Scar's; the hospital den for the weak or injured. Once she was out of sight, Scar turned to Rusty. "What about the other?" He asked, half knowing what the answer might be.

Rusty let out a pained sigh. "I grabbed the one, but the other.. the other…" Rusty trailed off. Scar walked over to his nest and sat down.

"I..know what your going to say" He said, a hurt expression on his face. Rusty looked up then quickly brushed the fur on his back with his tongue. He looked up again to see Scar staring up at the sky through the hole on the side of his den. The trees blew with the wind. "We've..already lost tow of the apprentices..now its three.." Rusty looked confused.

"What happened.. To the other two? He asked slowly, not wanting to sound to curious.

"I hate to admit it but.. None of us know. The other two were victims to the same thing. Their scents have lead to the same area, then lead to the river and.. Vanished" He looked down at Rusty.

'Vanished? But how?'

"I don't know, Rusty.. it's a mystery that none of us can solve.."

In the dark forest of Viridian, a lone Mightyena sat quietly in the shadows and watched Rusty rescue Sparkers while Zappers fell into the cold rushing river he was standing over now. With fire in his eyes, the Mightyena took a mighty leap into the river. The water repelled off his fur as he swum strongly to the bottom of the river, downstream a bit. When he felt his big paws touch the sandy bottom of the river the Mightyena opened his eyes and spotted Zappers a few feet away from him, a large rock keeping him from going any further down the river, although he was slipping quickly.

The Mightyena lunged forward and took hold of Zapper's in his mouth, careful not to damage him. The Mightyena leaped up and out of the water and, as soon as he did, threw Zappers harshly to the bank of it.

Gasping for air, the Mightyena trudged out of the water and shook his fur. He glared down at the unconscious Zappers and smirked evilly. 'Heh.. Your with us now, kid' He thought bitterly as he stretched and took a rough hold of the young Pichu as he ran off in the forest..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Loud footsteps of all the clan members could be heard from the hospital den where Sparkers was. All were being whispering and muttering nervously to themselves and others.

"Pi.." Sparkers opened his eyes to find himself lying on a oversized moss bed, surrounded by the many worried faces of the Pikachu members. His parents were next to him, worried and scared expressions etched across their tired faces. Sparkers tried to move but found out he couldn't. He thought he was paralyzed, but it just turned out to be from the weight of all the bandages that were wrapped tight but not to tight around him. He tried to give a squirm of protest, but he failed miserably.

Suddenly loud thumps on the hard dirt ground could be heard from outside the hospital den. Seconds later, Scar appeared in the den. Bows of heads and flicks of tails of various Pikachu came upon him. All the Pikachu made a single entry way for Scar that lead directly to Sparkers.

Sparkers could see Scar towering over him now, his mighty brown eyes scanning the tiny Pichu with no emotion found. Sparkers lay still, for every Pichu knows, even if they are newborn, to always respect their leader, Scar.

"Scar!" squeaked a tiny voice from the back of the crowd. Apologies and excuses could be heard from the tiny voice as she made her way through the giant crowd, her small tail sticking out from the mass of Pikachu. Once she got to the back where Sparkers was, she appeared at Scar's side. Her head nodded a bit out of respect, then she started talking.

"We sent out a dawn patrol to get some more bandages from Viridian" She said in a high-pitched, but serious tone.

'..Dawn..?' Sparkers leaned to his left a bit and looked out of the den. He couldn't see the sky, but he could see tiny rays of light stretching across the cave's floor. A tiny smile appeared on Sparkers face. He liked the light, but he still couldn't figure out why..

Scar interrupted Sparker's thoughts. "Well.. How are you feeling?" He asked slowly, but kindly to the tiny Pichu. Sparkers gave a tiny nod and Scar turned back to the crowd. "Alright, listen up!" He shouted across the room, instantly silencing all the Pikachu. "Along with all the day and night patrols, we will also have search parties, looking for the missing Pichu.." He lowered his head to gaze with determination at all the clan mates "Especially Zappers.." He finished with that said, and turned back to Sparkers.

"Pii..?" Sparkers gave a muffled squeak. He tried to find out what exactly Scar was thinking about. His expression was grim, and his eyes held no emotion what so ever.

"Scar!" A male warrior's voice interrupted the eerie silence in the den. Seconds later a few Pikachu entered the cave and, pushing their way through the crowd, gathered beneath Scar. They all had marks and scars of many battles in the past. "Scar, we have the medicine and bandages you asked for" A female Pikachu from the warrior group said, stepping up from the tiny group. She had scruffy hair and a chipped left ear. She handed Scar a white plastic box with a medical emergency sign on the top. Her hazel eyes gazed into his.

Scar took the box between his paws and thanked her with a smile. "Good. Good.." He looked down at the medical box. Sparkers thought it was almost in a sad and depressive way.

After long moments of more of the eerie silence, Scar looked up to the crowd. Placing the medical box next to Sparkers, he sat on his haunches and scratched his left ear, everyone else obvious to Scar's deep thinking.

"Pi.. Chuuuu"

A few moments later Scar sat upright. "Silverfur!" He called into the crowd.

"What is it, sir?" The so called Silverfur called back. His tail tweaked as he ran up beside Scar. He was an oversized Pikachu with silver eyes and fur that shined in the moonlight. His battle scared ears twitched while he stood in front of Scar.

Scar breathed in deeply. "Silverfur..You are deputy, and have always been helpful when assigning patrols.. Now you must create the search parties."

"Y-yes master" Silverfur said, nodding his head out of respect.

"And make sure it consists of only warriors"

"Yes.." He ran back into the crowd when Scar gave a flick of his tail. "I shall immediately see to it, Scar!" He called back before disappearing out of the den and into the main cave.

"Good" He whispered. He turned to face Sparkers and gaze down at him, a worried look on his face. 'If only e had more time..' Scar thought.

"Pii…?" Sparkers gave a questioning squeak, which made Scar only look more depressed and worried.

Scar sighed and turned back to the crowd. "Everyone is dismissed. Just remember to keep a lookout for th..for Zappers" With a flick of his tail, everyone scattered out into the open cave to chatter about the recent little gathering.

Sparkers was still in his bed; his paresnt had gone out to discuss the meeting with other Pikachu while the nurse had left to ready more supplies in her own separate den. It was only Scar that was left now. He turned around to face the young Pichu.

"I know you must be upset about losing your brother. But..there is something that you should be more concerned about right now. Something that will affect the whole world if we aren't careful.." With that whispered to Sparkers, Scar turned on his heels and walked slowly out of the den, his tail lowered to the ground. Sparkers sighed as he lost sight of Scar as he disappeared around the corner of the den. He was all alone now.

'What..exactly did he mean?' Sparkers asked himself.


End file.
